1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture components having doors or other elements which are mounted to the furniture components by slide mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide mechanisms are typically used in furniture components to mount doors and drawers, for example, to furniture components such that the doors and drawers are movable between open and closed positions. Such slide mechanisms are well known and readily available, and typically include two-part slides having inner and outer slide members connected by a ball bearing arrangement such that the inner slide member is telescopingly slidable outwardly of the outer slide member. Additionally, such slide mechanisms also include three part slides having an intermediate slide member disposed between the inner and outer slide members, with the intermediate slide member telescopingly slidable outwardly of the outer slide member, and the inner slide member in turn telescopingly slidable outwardly of the intermediate slide member.
In drawers, the slide mechanisms are mounted between the drawer side walls and the interior surfaces of a cabinet, such that when the drawer is pulled outwardly of the cabinet, the slide mechanism is visible. Similarly, in doors, such slide mechanisms are mounted between the rear surface of the door and the exterior of a cabinet, such that when the door is opened by sliding same laterally, the slide mechanism is visible. The visibility of the slide mechanism when the door is open detracts from the aesthetic design of the article of furniture, and it is therefore undesirable.
Known mechanisms have been developed for mounting a door to a cabinet which include multiple brackets and/or roller assemblies used in conjunction with slide mechanisms to slidably mount the door to the cabinet, wherein such mechanisms are partially or substantially hidden from view. However, such prior systems tend to involve multiple components, and are often expensive, as well as difficult to install. Further, such systems typically take up a relatively large amount of space between the door and the cabinet, limiting design flexibility.
What is needed is a mounting arrangement for articles of furniture having openable doors or other elements, in which an inexpensive slide mechanism may be used to slidably mount the doors or other elements to the article of furniture, and wherein the slide mechanism is hidden from view when the door or other element is opened.
The present invention provides a mounting arrangement for mounting a door or other element to an article of furniture using an existing slide mechanism of the type known for use in drawers, wherein the slide mechanism is hidden from view when the door or other element is in either a closed or an open position to enhance the aesthetic design of the article of furniture. The slide mechanism is mounted to a rear or interior surface of the article of furniture, and a bracket connects the slide mechanism to a door or other element which is disposed adjacent a front face of the article of furniture. In this manner, the slide mechanism and bracket are hidden from view regardless of the position of the door or other element. In one embodiment, a cabinet with a door connected thereto by hidden slides is provided, and in another embodiment, a display board with covers connected thereto by hidden slides is provided.
In one embodiment, a cabinet includes a front face having at least one panel, the panel having a rear surface facing the interior of the cabinet to which a slide mechanism is attached such that the slide mechanism is hidden from view. A door is mounted adjacent the front face of the article of furniture by a bracket which connects the door to the slide mechanism. In a closed position, the slide mechanism and bracket are hidden from view by the door itself. The slide mechanism is disposed substantially horizontally, such that the door is slidable laterally relative to the cabinet to an open position, wherein in such an open position, the extended slide mechanism and bracket are hidden from view by the front panel of the cabinet and by the opened door. The side wall of the cabinet may include a cutout portion for accommodating extension of the slide mechanism therethrough when the door is opened.
Additionally, the cabinet may include a rear wall having a pair of side walls extending therefrom, with one side wall extending from the rear wall to a greater extent than the other side wall, such that the front face is non parallel to the rear wall. Thus, when a plurality of cabinets are arranged adjacent to one another, the door of one cabinet may be opened by sliding same laterally to overlap the door of an adjacent cabinet. In this manner, a plurality of cabinets may be disposed in a row adjacent to one another, each cabinet having a door which is opened by sliding same laterally.
In another embodiment, a display board is provided having a main panel with a front surface which may include a marker board, chalk board, or other functional surface, for example, and a rear surface which may include mounting structure for mounting the display board to a wall. A slide mechanism is mounted to the rear surface of the main panel, and thus is hidden from view. At least one bracket is used to connect the slide mechanism to a cover which is disposed adjacent the front face of the main panel. In this manner, the cover may slide laterally outwardly with respect to the main panel to selectively expose or cover the main panel. The display board may include two such cover panels which are slidable laterally outwardly of the main panel in opposite directions to expose the main panel for use or to cover the main panel.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides an article of furniture, including a furniture body including a first panel having a front surface and a rear surface; a slide mechanism including at least an inner slide member and an outer slide member which are slidable relative to one another, one of the inner and outer slide members attached directly to the rear surface of the first panel; a bracket having a first portion and a second portion, the first portion attached to the other of the inner and outer slide members; and a second panel attached to the second portion of the bracket, the second panel disposed adjacent the front surface of the first panel; whereby the second panel is slidable relative to the first panel and the slide mechanism is hidden from view behind the first panel.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a cabinet, including a cabinet body defining an interior space; a panel attached to the cabinet body, the panel including an interior surface exposed to the interior space, and an exterior surface opposite the interior surface; a slide mechanism mounted to the interior surface of the panel and disposed within the interior space; a door disposed adjacent the exterior surface of the panel; and a bracket connecting the slide mechanism and the door, wherein the door is slidable relative to the cabinet body to open and close the interior space.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a cabinet, including a cabinet body including a rear wall, a pair of side walls extending from the rear wall, and a front face opposite the rear wall, one of the side walls extending further from the rear wall than the other side wall such that the front face is non-parallel to the rear wall; and a door mounted to the cabinet body and disposed non-parallel to the rear wall, the door moveable between a closed position in which the door covers the front face and an open position in which the door is disposed laterally of the front face.
In a further form thereof, the present invention provides a display board, including a first panel having a rear surface and a front surface; a slide mechanism connected to the rear surface of the panel; a second panel disposed adjacent the front surface of the first panel; and a bracket connecting the slide mechanism and the second panel, wherein the second panel is slidable relative to the first panel to selectively cover and expose the front surface of the first panel.